The Fosters and the Sadvonsky Family
by spicebutterfly
Summary: The Savonskys


p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongHello, today this is the characters that I have made for the two Russian Girls are born but this is how that I wanted to create FHIF fanfic. By the way let me show it this way that how when Frankie Foster has arrived to see her new cousins from a long time ago. Long time ago in 2011 when I wanted to make those characters on the sheet of paper but I don't know where I do with it but I'll make sure I'll make another one in no time. Let me start with timeline like about in 1988. Check it out!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"In the year of 1988 the month of September it was Moscow the city of Russia. There was cool/warm breeze outside and leaves are falling and falling and falling to the ground and the winds are whistling and there was this big house with yellow and white./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"There was a father of the family his name is Stefan Skowitzi and his wife Avanna Foster who was married to her but in the early of 1980s./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Long time ago in Moscow, Russia. Avanna Foster who had on a beautiful dress a maxi one to her feet. She is 9 months pregnant with her first child and also her husband thought there will be a baby boy inside of her an now it is a baby girl inside of her. Stefan Skowitzi, a happy husband and said that he wanted children and by the way he cannot wait to see his firstborn daughter to be arrived. Today is September 28, 1988 at 12:30PM while the Foster family were arrived a 3-year-old Frankie Foster who came over there to the Skowitzi's place and then also she talk to her auntie Avanna Foster is preparing for her new firstborn child and she is ready to be here and said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Are you ready for your new cousin to be arrived?" asked Avanna/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yes, auntie. Yay! Cousin here soon?" asked Frankie/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Not yet, sweetie. Your little female cousin is coming today." said Avanna/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""How long it will be, auntie?" asked Frankie/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""It'll just take a like minutes before your cousin is arrived, Frankie." said Avanna/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Awww, my dear sister, Avanna. It's so glad that my daughter will be having a cousin now at least she has her half-older brother here he is 10 years old and she is 3." said Kathryn "Isn't that right, Henry?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yes, Kathryn. I can't wait for my first cousin to be arrived." said Henry in Russian accent/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Okay, honey." said Avanna in Russian accent "We'll be having lunch soon."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Okay." said Frankie/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oooh." said Avanna "Contractions are getting faster and faster anyway. I can't take this pain"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Are you alright, sister?" asked Kathryn/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yes I am, my sister Kathryn because looks like it's about time that my baby is coming right now." said Avanna/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh no." said Kathryn/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""O, moy bog! Stefan, prishlo vremya! Rebenok idet!" Avanna said as she shouted in Russian/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Eto vremya dlya nashego rebenka, prikhodit!" Stefan yell in Russian/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Pryamo seychas eto!" shouted Avanna in Russian so as her water starting to break as they rushed to the hospital./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They have arrived at the doctor's office and tells him that it's time for her baby to come, they made it just in time. Stefan is carrying Avanna by her legs and then he sit her down in the wheelchair, but she starts screaming in pain. When Kathryn, and her husband, her daughter and her half-son sitting right here waiting for their cousin to be arrived. As soon then, it was screaming in pain but when it comes to it, Avanna in labor is giving birth to a baby and Stefan is holding her hand and push./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Alright, Mrs. Foster, you're almost there and you're doing great." the doctor said/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I didn't want to die, Stephen!" Avanna crying in pain bu she cannot take it anymore/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No no you are not gonna die." Stephan said in Russian "You're doing great, so breathe."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I know, honey." she said "From now on, I got to let the pain ou-" she gasp as she is in pain/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""It's time, it's time!" Stephan said/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Come on now, push push!" the doctor said as Avanna keeps pushing and pushing while she screams in pain while he's held her hand but she squeeze it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Avanna screamed as the pain is over but the baby came out crying loud/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""She's here, Avanna!" Stephan proud and said "You did a really great job!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I want to see my daughter!" Avanna said/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""They'll have to clean her first." Stephan said/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The doctor's clean the newborn baby with a towel but then it keeps crying but suddenly, but the doctors finish cleaning her after birth she wakes up she wanted to hold her new baby./p


End file.
